Hair care and styling is extremely important to many people who desire to present a certain appearance in public. Hair is one of the most noticeable features of an individual, and as a result, billions of dollars are spent each year on hair-care products and treatments. Additionally, a significant amount of time is spent by many each day in caring for and styling their hair.
Since it is difficult for a person to see the back of their own head, styling their own hair can involve using multiple mirrors, hair-care products, and hair-care devices, generally at the same time. It can be extremely difficult to simultaneously manage a hand-held mirror, hair care product (such as hairspray, touch-up dye, leave-in conditioner, etc.) and a brush, to style certain portions of the hair. As such, individuals may often be forced to guess about where and how hair-care products are actually being applied. Often, this approach requires additional effort to fix problems caused by not being able to view the area of application of the hair-care product.
Some hair-care products, such as touch-up hair dye, may require frequent application and can also require two hands to be properly applied without undesired dying of other hair, or wasting or spilling of the product. This causes some people to seek assistance from other people to aid them in properly applying the dye to a selected location, resulting in frequent and costly visits to a stylist or beautician.